Romance in Edoras
by milou8
Summary: A certain elf and woman shall meet in Edoras and find what they've both been desperately looking for. I know the summary sucks, let's hope the story is better. It's my first one so don't be too mean?
1. Chapter 1

Romance

" You'll find more cheer in a graveyard!" exclaimed Gimli. Legolas absently nodded, he had caught movement on the ramparts of the Golden Hall.

He knew Aragorn had seen it too, for he felt he was also looking at the Hall. Up there stood a lady clad in white, with his elven eyesight he could clearly make out her features. There was a sadness surrounding her but it did not diminish her beauty. The elf was immediately in awe of the lady.

He was momentarily distracted by Gimli muttering something and when he looked back, the lady had left. There wasn't much time to dwell on that, however, for they were now halted by the guards of the King.

" You are not allowed to enter so armed, Gandalf Greyham." Said a bearded man who appeared to be their leader.

Reluctantly Legolas gave them his much cherished bow and his twin knives, who had been a gift from his father.

Aragorn and Gimli too were reluctant but they still disposed of their weapons.

Legolas knew he and Aragorn still had a knife hidden in one of their boots, so they could use them if necessary.

"Your staff!" ordered the same man.

" You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" asked Gandalf incredulously.

The man reluctantly agreed and led them to the throne room. To add to the show Legolas gave Gandalf his arm for support. On the throne sat an old looking man, who Legolas thought is a miracle to still be alive. The man could barely move or speak. On the steps sat the most hideous looking man Legolas had ever seen. As pale as a corpse but he could still sense it was as treacherous as a snake.

While Gandalf was trying to draw out Saruman from the King's body, the rest of the Fellowship were attacked by all sides. In a blur Legolas saw something white pass by him and looked up just in time to see Aragorn stop the lady in white he had seen earlier.

Later on he was introduced properly to her and learned she was Eowyn, Theoden's niece.

That evening they all sat together for dinner. Legolas had descended quite early in the hope of having a private conversation with Aragorn. Unfortunately the ranger wasn't in the dining hall yet and arrived only as one of the last guests.

In the meantime Eowyn had approached him and was starting to ask questions about his homeland. Legolas used that opportunity to study her more closely. She had golden hair that flowed down her waist, clear blue eyes and high cheekbones.

As they were talking Legolas started to feel friendship towards the shieldmaiden. Then he saw Aragorn walk into the hall, he excused himself and walked up to him.

" Getting acquainted?" the ranger asked.

" Yes, she is a very interesting person"

The two friends went to sit comfortably in a corner and chatted amiably.

After dinner they listened to a few songs and tales and then retired to their chambers.

As they had asked, their rooms were next to each other, so Legolas invited Aragorn into his room to talk a bit more privately.

" Estel, what do you think of Eowyn?"

" She's a remarkable woman full of courage, why do you ask?"

" I don't know, I feel something for her but I don't know what it is, there is friendship but there's something else as well."

" Admiration?"

" Maybe…"

" Don't worry about it, you'll know in time."

" You're right, thank you Estel"

" It's al right"

They embraced each other and then Aragorn left. That night Legolas had trouble sleeping for his mind was plagued by the image of a certain blonde shieldmaiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Romance

" You'll find more cheer in a graveyard!" exclaimed Gimli. Legolas absently nodded, he had caught movement on the ramparts of the Golden Hall.

He knew Aragorn had seen it too, for he felt he was also looking at the Hall. Up there stood a lady clad in white, with his elven eyesight he could clearly make out her features. There was a sadness surrounding her but it did not diminish her beauty. The elf was immediately in awe of the lady.

He was momentarily distracted by Gimli muttering something and when he looked back, the lady had left. There wasn't much time to dwell on that, however, for they were now halted by the guards of the King.

" You are not allowed to enter so armed, Gandalf Greyham." Said a bearded man who appeared to be their leader.

Reluctantly Legolas gave them his much cherished bow and his twin knives, who had been a gift from his father.

Aragorn and Gimli too were reluctant but they still disposed of their weapons.

Legolas knew he and Aragorn still had a knife hidden in one of their boots, so they could use them if necessary.

"Your staff!" ordered the same man.

" You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" asked Gandalf incredulously.

The man reluctantly agreed and led them to the throne room. To add to the show Legolas gave Gandalf his arm for support. On the throne sat an old looking man, who Legolas thought is a miracle to still be alive. The man could barely move or speak. On the steps sat the most hideous looking man Legolas had ever seen. As pale as a corpse but he could still sense it was as treacherous as a snake.

While Gandalf was trying to draw out Saruman from the King's body, the rest of the Fellowship were attacked by all sides. In a blur Legolas saw something white pass by him and looked up just in time to see Aragorn stop the lady in white he had seen earlier.

Later on he was introduced properly to her and learned she was Eowyn, Theoden's niece.

That evening they all sat together for dinner. Legolas had descended quite early in the hope of having a private conversation with Aragorn. Unfortunately the ranger wasn't in the dining hall yet and arrived only as one of the last guests.

In the meantime Eowyn had approached him and was starting to ask questions about his homeland. Legolas used that opportunity to study her more closely. She had golden hair that flowed down her waist, clear blue eyes and high cheekbones.

As they were talking Legolas started to feel friendship towards the shieldmaiden. Then he saw Aragorn walk into the hall, he excused himself and walked up to him.

" Getting acquainted?" the ranger asked.

" Yes, she is a very interesting person"

The two friends went to sit comfortably in a corner and chatted amiably.

After dinner they listened to a few songs and tales and then retired to their chambers.

As they had asked, their rooms were next to each other, so Legolas invited Aragorn into his room to talk a bit more privately.

" Estel, what do you think of Eowyn?"

" She's a remarkable woman full of courage, why do you ask?"

" I don't know, I feel something for her but I don't know what it is, there is friendship but there's something else as well."

" Admiration?"

" Maybe…"

" Don't worry about it, you'll know in time."

" You're right, thank you Estel"

" It's al right"

They embraced each other and then Aragorn left. That night Legolas had trouble sleeping for his mind was plagued by the image of a certain blonde shieldmaiden.

Chapter 2:

The next day was the funeral of Theodred, the King's son. Legolas and the others were also allowed to take part in the ceremony. As they walked the elf saw Eowyn in the front, his heart missed a beat, she was even more beautiful than the day before! She started singing a lament for her cousin, her voice was so beautiful! Though her sadness was clear to all there was still a stunning beauty surrounding her, her eyes were such a deep blue Legolas thought he would drown in it.

After the ceremony everybody got back to Meduselt except for the King and Gandalf. Legolas only wanted to get near to this beautiful woman but somehow he never managed to get closer to her.

A few moments later Gandalf and Theoden entered the Hall carrying two children, a boy and a girl. Apparently they came from the Westfold. While Gandalf, Theoden and Aragorn were discussing what to do Eowyn was taking care of the two little children. Legolas sensed the girl watching him and couldn't help but let his big brother instincts come up. He walked over to the children and gently smiled at them.

"What is your name tithen pen?" ( little one)

" Freda sir"

" I am Legolas"

" Are you an elf sir?" asked the boy.

" Yes Eothain"

" They say elves are immortal, is that true?" asked Freda.

" My kin have indeed the gift of being immortal, but we can die in battle or of a broken heart."

" Milord, elves have good eyes, right?"

" Yes Eothain,why do you ask that?"

" Well maybe you could see where our mama is?"

At that Legolas didn't know what to say he didn't want to dissapoint the little ones but he also knew he couldn't lie to them.

" Although we have good eyesight I'm afraid elves can't see that far. I'm sorry but I can't help you children."

The two looked a little disappointed but their attention was quikly brought back to Eowyn who requested them to go rest a little.

' She would be a good mother' the elf thought and surprised himself by even thinking it.

Later he was walking through the corridors when he stumbled on Eowyn.

" Goodday, milady."

" Goodday, milord.You seem to have some experience with children, do you have any?"

" Nay milady, but I have experience with my younger siblings."

" Oh I see. How many children are there in your family?"

" We're eight in all."

"EIGHT!!"

The elf chuckled. It was certainly not the first person who reacted that way.

" I admire my parents for raising eight children, especially eight as mischievous as we are!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn rounded the corner. " You are expected in the throne room, we're discussing what we will do now."

" I'm coming Aragorn! Milady." he bowed to Eowyn and fleetingly let his gaze wonder over her perfect body.

" Milord." she answered while she curtsied.

With that they parted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

" By order of the King, the city must empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep! Do not load yourself with treasures, take only what provisions you need!"

" Helm's Deep!" murmured Gandalf " They flee into the mountains when they should stand and fight!"

" Theoden only wants what's best fo his people" said Aragorn trying to appease the old wizard.

Legolas and Gimli were trudging behind. The elf could understand the King but as he had never seen the fortress he didn't dare to interfere.

As they arrived at the stables Legolas moved to Arod's box. During their short time together they had sympathised immediately. Sensing the elf coming the horse whinnied a welcome. Legolas started to talk to the horse and was only vaguely aware of his surroundings, that was why he was startled when Gandalf suddenly rushed past him on Shadowfax.

Shortly after Gandalf had left they were also on their way to Helm's Deep. On the road Legolas approached Eowyn.

" Aragorn told me you had some skill with the blade . Who taught you?"

" My brother did, but it is not unusual for a woman to fight in this country. Maybe it is different in your land."

" On the contrary, many women fight as soldiers, in fact my sister is a captain of our army."

" Then your sister is lucky."

" Lucky? I do not see any luck in being forced to fight, the only reason we ask women to join the army is because there aren't enough elves left to defend our country against the Dark Forces."

"She has a chance to gain honour, what honour is there to stay in a cave with the other women and children?"

" There are many ways to gain honour, and not all of them result as having fought in a battle. Even by preparing the defences in a cave you can gain much honour."

" I do not think the same as you do Milord"

" Let us stop talking of such things I would like to know more about such a beautiful lady as you are."

He thought he had imagined it but in the light it seemed that Eowyn had blushed at his words. However he didn't have much time to ponder on that for at that precise moment he heard a cry from behind the little hill in front of them.

They were attacked by wargs, while Eowyn was send to Helm's Deep with the other women and children, the men stayed and faced the wolves of Isengard.

After the battle Legolas found out that Aragorn , the hope of all men, had fallen over a cliff. It was empty of all thought that he arrived at Helm's Deep. There he heard Gimli inform the shieldmaiden of Aragorn's fall. He couldn't look at her and instead left to find a secluded spot, he found it in an abandoned storeroom. After a few minutes he heard someone approach as he looked to see who the intruder was, his breath caught in his throat:: there stood Eowyn, the lady of his dreams more beautiful than he could remember. For a moment he thought she could rival the Evenstar with her long blonde hair flowing behind her in the wind.

She knelt beside him and put her arms around his shoulders. No words were said, no words were needed. While they sat there he could smell her and without thinking he kissed her.

She let out a small gasp but recovered soon and let the astonishing elf discover her lips. Before it could go further than that she broke the kiss and leaned a bit further away of Legolas.

As he saw her back away from him he thought he had ruined everything.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He mumbled and before she could say anything he dashed away from the room tears glistening in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

" What have I done? What have I done?" thought Legolas while he wandered aimlessly through the Deep.

" Sir Legolas?"

" Yes Freda, what is it? " asked the elf happy to stop thinking of his terrible mistake for a while.

" I think we should marry. "

His eyes widened as he heard those words and his mind was immediately brought back to Eowyn.

" And why is that little one?"

" Because I love you and mama says you have to marry the person you love."

" Well you're mother is right but that person also has to love you with all his heart and you have to think very well about wanting to spend the rest of your life with that person. To live every day with the same person is not that easy you know."

" But I already live everyday with mama and Eothain"

" Yes but that is different Freda, don't worry you'll understand when you'll get older."

With that he walked away. He turned the corner and there he saw the last person he wanted to see at that moment: "Eowyn…"

He wanted to turn when she called out to him.

" Legolas! Wait!"

" Mylady I'm sorry about my actions before, I did not know what happened to me I …"

" Do you mean you didn't act out of love?"

He thought he might have heard wrongly but it seemed in her voice there was a trace of … Dissapointment?

" I ,… what?"

" I asked you if you acted out of love?"

" What did you believe it was?"

" Love"

" Well then why do you ask?"

" I love you Legolas" she blurted out.

" You what? Do you mean this?"

" Yes"

Legolas thought he could fight all the orcs in Mordor at that precise moment.

" Come" she said

She took his hand and led him back to the storeroom, there she kissed him and he began teasing her lips with his tongue until she allowed him access. Her mouth was sweet and warm, he let himself be swept over by an ocean of pleasure and for the moment nothing else mattered for him. Middle- Earth had gained two new lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Allright I know it's been a very long time, but I've been very busy and my muse left me ( cries very hard) Anyway as we have a lot of work for school and my pc keeps crashing I will not continue this story. Maybe I'll write some shorter ones but I'm not sure yet. Thanks to all my reviewers and just think of how you would've liked the story to end.

Thx


End file.
